Massacro
Grand Theft Auto Online | variants = Massacro (Racecar) | related = Rapid GT Super GT }} The Dewbauchee Massacro is a two-door luxury sports car featured in the The High Life Update for Grand Theft Auto V ''and ''Grand Theft Auto Online. Design The Massacro is heavily based on the 2nd generation Aston Martin Vanquish. The upper front bumper duct is similar to the Corvette Stingray C7. The bonnet scoop and the headlamps are inspired by the Ferrari F12 Berlinetta. The lower rear end shows some resemblance to the Ferrari 360 and the Ferrari F430, which makes it rather similar in appearance to the Turismo from Grand Theft Auto IV. The Massacro, like its real-life counterpart, features a large integrated CFRP element across the lower half of its front bumper. Unlike all 21st century Aston Martin production models (excluding the Cygnet and V12 Zagato), the Massacro does not include chrome trim around its side windows or on any side formations. The car also features a tall front quarter panel duct, unlike most Aston Martin models. Like its real life counterpart, the cars' sides feature an integrated CFRP side skirt elements. The Massacro's rear fascia design is similar to the real 2nd Generation Vanquish, with a panel between the tail lights and the manufacturer logo in the mid upper area, giving it more resemblance to that of the Rapid GT. There are however big differences in the plate and exhaust area along with a more pronounced spoiler outline. The overall shape and greenhouse area strongly resembles that of GTA IV's Super GT. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Massacro in short is an all around great performer, having exceptional braking, as well as the best top speed in its class rivaling the Zentorno and the Turismo R. Handling however, is where the Massacro falls short, as it does have trouble keeping grip at high speed turns, although in the hands of a skilled driver, this is not much of a problem. GTA V Overview V6 |Drivetrain observed = RWD |Gears observed = 6 }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery Massacro-GTAV-custom.jpg|A customised Massacro in a promotional screenshot. HighLifeUpdate-Vehicles.png|The Massacro (middle), along with the Zentorno and Huntley S, in a promotional screenshot for the update. Massacro-GTAV.jpg|The Massacro as seen in a pre-release screenshot. NPC-Modified Massacro-GTAV-Front Quarter.jpg|An NPC Modified Massacro spawned outside LS Customs (Rear quarter view.) Massacro-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Massacro on Rockstar Games Social Club. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' * Available in every garage for all the protagonists in single player after installing the DLC The High Life Update. ;Enhanced version only: * Can spawn in traffic. * Can be found commonly parked in driveways in North Vinewood Hills, usually Pink or dark Green. * Can be found parked outside Los Santos Customs, usually heavily modified. * Sometimes found parked on Portola Drive, opposite Ponsonbys. * Can be purchased from Legendary Motorsport for $275,000 in GTA Online. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' * Can be purchased from Legendary Motorsport for $275,000 in GTA Online. Trivia * The default radio stations for the Massacro is Non-Stop-Pop FM. *The name Massacro is Italian for massacre, a word related to vanquish, which is the name of the Aston Martin model the car is based on. *Similar to the modelling error of the F620, the engine model for the Massacro is an inline-4. *The Massacro has a similar rear end to the Rapid GT and Exemplar, albeit with a different exhaust configuration and a more pronounced rear lip spoiler. This might be a reference on how almost all Aston Martin models look the same. See Also *Massacro (Racecar) - Racecar variant. Navigation }} de:Massacro (V) es:Massacro fr:Massacro pl:Massacro pt:Massacro Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Sports Cars Category:Vehicles manufactured by Dewbauchee Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Sports Vehicle Class Category:Luxury Cars